A Lucky Little Girl On Father's Day
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Katie and Optimus spend Father's Day together. Done as a request for KatieMae77. :)


**KatieMae77, who owns Katie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **A Lucky Little Girl On Father's Day**

Katie giggled as she got up and looked under her bed, finding the card she had made for Optimus right where she had left it. "Good," she said softly before quickly getting dressed. Her sister had already gotten up and dressed and was hanging out with Perceptor and Wheeljack, so the little honey-haired girl was by herself for a bit, but that wouldn't last long.

After she got dressed, she ran for the rec room, hiding the card in her backpack as she found Red Alert in the rec room. "Morning, Redy!" She called out cheerfully.

He smiled as he turned to her. "Good morning, little one," he said, scooping her up in his holoform arms. "You're up bright and early."

She nodded and looked around before leaning close to his ear. "It's Father's Day," she whispered to him.

"Ah, I see," he whispered back with a smile. "That would explain why Prowl insisted Optimus take today off and Ratchet backed him up on that."

Katie giggled again. "Yeah," she said in a whisper. "I asked them for help."

Chuckling, Red Alert hugged her. "Are you hungry? I've got waffles and bacon for you this morning."

She nodded eagerly and dove into the food, ready to spend the day with Optimus, the mech she considered to be her father and who had taken her in after the awful tragedy with her parents. Granted, she had an uncle who became her guardian like her sister had, but her uncle knew that she needed a father too and approved that the little girl saw the leader of the Autobots as a father.

Optimus came into the rec room just as Katie finished up breakfast. "Daddy!" She said happily, running up to him.

Smiling, Optimus turned on his holoform and caught the little girl in his arms, hugging her. "Good morning, my little sparkling," he said with a smile.

"Daddy, are you busy today?" She asked, though she knew he wasn't.

"I have today off," he said. "Prowl was kind enough to say he'd watch over things and Jazz is helping him, so I'm free for today."

"Can we spend the day together?" She asked hopefully.

He smiled. "I can't think of a better way to spend my day off other than with my little girl," he said, making her smile happily.

Red Alert secretly smiled as well, sending a comm to Prowl about how Optimus was looking forward to spending the day with Katie. Prowl smiled to himself and told the others, who agreed that the father and daughter should go spend time together for the day. It had been thankfully quiet lately and Optimus deserved a day off. Plus, everyone knew that Katie wanted to give her father a present, but it was at a certain store and she needed her father to take her there.

They were soon heading to town with Katie laughing in the passenger's seat and singing along to some silly songs that Optimus had put on for her and even he joined in, making his daughter laugh some more as they sang the silly songs together. They soon arrived in town and Katie pointed to a store that sold snow globes. "Daddy, can we go in there?" She asked.

He nodded and they entered. While Optimus looked at some snow globes, Katie went up to the counter and smiled up at the clerk. "Ma'am, my name is Katie. I think my uncle called about a certain snow globe the other day," she said.

When she had told her uncle that she wanted to buy a special snow globe for her daddy for Father's Day and had been saving her allowance to do so, he had pitched in to help her out and called the store. The lady now smiled at the little girl. "Yes, I have it here," she said. "All gift-wrapped and ready."

Katie handed her the money happily. "Thank you, ma'am," she said politely as the lady came around the counter to give her the gift.

"You're welcome, sweetie," the lady said, seeing Optimus looking at the displays. "Is that your daddy?"

"Uh-huh," Katie nodded. "That's his truck outside too."

The clerk smiled. "Then I think he'll love this gift from you," she said.

Giggling and nodding, Katie went up to her father, having hid the gift in her backpack with the clerk's help. "Thank you, ma'am," she said politely.

Optimus gazed at his daughter curiously. "What were you and the clerk discussing?" He asked gently.

"I was wondering about a certain snow globe and if she had it in stock," the little girl said, which was the truth.

"Did she?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, but she already sold it to someone," the little girl said. "That's okay, though. I think they'll have it again soon."

"We do get our stock regularly, so I'm sure we will," the lady clerk said smoothly, winking at the little girl secretly and showing she was keeping the gift under wraps.

Optimus and Katie then headed outside where a street band was playing some lively music and they stopped to listen, clapping in appreciation as the musicians played several upbeat songs. Then, they went and had lunch at a restaurant where they got several smiles from the waiters, waitresses, and patrons alike and Optimus caught many compliments about his little girl and many thought it was so sweet that he was spending time with his daughter. Thanking the people for their kind compliments, the two sat down and ordered their food. Katie then decided now was the time to give her daddy his gifts.

"Daddy?" She said.

"Yes, sweetspark?" He asked.

She pulled out the card and the gift. "Happy Father's Day," she said with a smile.

Optimus' eyes widened before he smiled. "So this is why Prowl and Ratchet suggested I take today off," he said with a smile, giving his daughter a knowing look. She giggled happily as he read the card and then opened his gift.

The gift was a snow globe and inside the snow globe was a truck that looked exactly like his alt-mode. He smiled as his eyes misted over and he hugged his little girl. "I love it, Katie. Thank you, sweetspark," he said.

She hugged him back. "I knew you'd like it, Daddy," she said. "That's why I picked it out for you."

He chuckled and then realized something. "The lady clerk knew what was going on, didn't she?" He asked knowingly, tickling his little girl playfully.

Katie giggled and squirmed a little before her father let her up and she climbed into his lap, hugging him. "Yeah," she said in response to his question. "She was a good actress, huh?"

"She was, as were you," Optimus said as their food arrived and he thanked the waitress.

The rest of the day was pleasant as the father and daughter spent time together and the leader of the Autobots felt pride fill him at having such a wonderful daughter in his life.

Katie felt pride fill her too as she felt like the luckiest little girl to have a caring father like Optimus on Father's Day.

* * *

 **I just had another cuteness overload. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
